When Love Takes A Turn
by JameronLoganica2012
Summary: Book 1 in the Why Did This Happen?
1. Characters In The Story

I do not own Harry Potter because if I did: 1. Daniel would be mine, 2. I'd be rich and 3. Daniel would be mine. LOL. I made my own twist to the story. They will make sense. In future chapters. I own nothing except Ryan & Harmony and all the nick names. But I do not own Hermione's nickname Ced-Cedric and Seamus's Seamus. But th rest of Cedrics/Seamus's nicknames I own. And the plot. Basically this is one of my story that I made up. That has Harry Potter names and history to it. I am not making any money off of this.

Good side:

1. Harry

2. Harmony Watson aka Harms

3. Hermione aka 'Mione

4. Ron

5. Ginny aka Gin

6. Fred

7. George

8. Seamus aka Seams or Fin

9. Luna aka Lunie, Lun or Lovegood

10. Dean aka D or Thom

11. Cho aka Cho, Chang, C.C or Sea

12. Neville aka Nev, Ville, Long, Bottoms up

13. Lavender Brown aka Lavender or Lav

14. Cedric Diggory aka Ced, Dig, or Diggory

Bad side:

1. Lucuis Malfoy aka Lucuis-deatheater

2. Crabbe-deatheater

3. Pansy aka slut-deatheater

4. Narcissa Malfoy

5. Rodulphus Lastrange-bella's husband and deatheater

Both:

1. Ryan Black aka Black-(trio and friends) or Ryan/Ry-(draco)

2. Draco Malfoy aka Dray-(ryan) or Malfoy-(trio and friends)

3. Goyle

4. Snape aka Snape, Professor or Professor S

p.s: when they are meaning the "The Weasley Clan"- they mean fred/george/ginny

* * *

Name: Ryan Alan Black

Nicknames: Black or Ry

Sex: Male

Hair Color: Black

Eyes: Green

Height:6"2

Body Type: Ripped

House: Slytherin

Parents: Rodulphus & Bellatrix Lastrange

Bacground: He is the co-captin on the Quidditch and a beater. He is the co-captin on the quidditch and a beater. He is the son of Bellatrix Lastrange (nobody else knows). He is an only child. He likes to play the drums and dance. He is cousins with Draco Malfoy. He is very close with Malfoy. He does not like Harry and his friends. He isn't as mean to Hermione as Malfoy is. But he is very mean to Harmony because he feels to much of a strange connection to her. But he gets jealous for some odd reason when ever he sees Harmony with another guy. Especially when he finds out a secret that him and nobody else knew besides harry!

Name: Harmony Renae Waston

Nicknames: Harms

Sex: Female

Hair Color: Blonde

Hair Length: down to the top of her butt

Eye Color: Bright Blue (looks like the ocean)

Height: 5"8

Parents: Siruis & Crystal Black

Background: After her dad was sent to Azkaban, her mom changed her name to Watson (Crystal's maiden name.) Her mom died when she was 5 yrs. old. She had been raising herself until she met Cedric and his family. They took her in and Cedric became like a dad to her. She's know Harry since the day they were both born. So when she went to live with the Diggory family she kept in touch withhim by mail. She is a Gryffindor. She has a secret that nobody knows about. She finds Draco to be an asshole. Especially when it comes to Hermione. She has 4 tattoos: a butterfly on her ankle, a cross on the back of her neck, the death rose (rose that is red and viens coming out of it) and another one. She hates the woman who killed her father. She is really close to harry (a little to close in fact). She is a tomboy and she plays the guitar and sings. She has a secret only her and harry know about. Which she doesn't like.

Just so you know Cedric never died in 4th year. Siruis did because he had a felling something might happen. So that's when Siruis comes he gets killed. Oh btw Harmony was in the triward tournament also. It will al be explained in the future chapters. They are 3 months into their 5th yr. If I am right that would make them in the month of October.


	2. Harmony, Her Friends and Her Enemies

Harmony, her friends, and her enemies

"Well it all started one day during lunch in there fifth yr. when Harmony was having a flashback about how she met Ron (who was eating like a piglet)-

Flashback from Harmony's point of view:

_"Harry, are you okay?" asked Harmony a little worried about her best friend while the train was going towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy._

_"Yeah, i'm fine. Just a little scared about getting sorted into the houses. I just keep wondering if me and you are going to be in the same house or not." said Harry Potter who had just recently found out he was a famous wizard for making a man named He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

_" I've_ _been_ _thinking_ _about_ it as _well_. _But_ _remember_ _no_ _matter_ _what_ _happens_ _when_ _it_ _comes_ _to_ _the_ _houses,_ _you_ _will_ _always_ _be_ _MY_ _best_ _friend."_ _Harmony_ _told_ _him_ _with_ _alot_ _of_ _confidence._ _Even_ _though_ _she_ _to_ _is_ _scared_ _because_ _of_ _the_ _hidden_ _secret_ _no_ _one_ _knows_ _about_.

_"Excuse_ _me_, _but_ _can I sit_ _in_ _here_ _every_ _other_ _one_ _is_ _either_ _full_ _or_ _has_ people _making_ _out_ _in_ _them?" asked_ _a_ _red_-_headed_ _boy_ _outside the car door._  
_"No, please we're alright with it." said a confident Harmony. "I'm Harmony._

_"Ronald Weasley. But everyone calls me Ron for short except my mum."_

_"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."_

End of Flashback

Present:

"Harmony are you okay?" asked Hermione Granger who was looking at me with a scared look on her face. I almost fell off the seat until two arms came from caught her.

"Hey, Harmony are you okay?" asked my friend Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." was all I could say.

"Well good then because if you actually did fall off the seat not only would we be humiliated but I would have a back problem." Harry said while laughing at the same time.

No one's p.ov:

Draco Malfoy, Ryan Black and their followers were walking up to the Gryffindor table to start crap with Hermione and Harmony.

Back to Harmony's p.o.v:

"Well it wouldn't of been the first time I was on top of you!" I said wanting to see the look on everyone's faces.

No one's p.o.v;

Next thing Malfoy knew was that he was covered in pumpkin juice because of Ron spitting it out of his mouth because of she had said and with Hermione choking on her juice in the process.

(Ryan's Point of view):

"I hate that little mudblood and that little tomboy bitch." said a very disgusted Draco Malfoy (his best friend and cousin.)

"Come on man leave the "know-it-all" witch alone! Cause I mean seriously she never did anything to you. And not to be an asshole but you knid deserved that punch in the nose!"

(thinking to myself):

"Which was the truth because I mean seriously I am getting tired of your bullshit when it comes to her Dray."

(back to reality no one's point of view):

SSSSSSSPPPPPAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!

"Woooooow. Holy hell man." was all Ryan could say while he just saw juice spit on his cousin/best friend.

"Oh, that's funny to you you little red headed son of bitch! Oh don't worry I'll show you funny."-Was all Draco said before he lunged over the table and start hitting Ron.

"Stop it Malfoy. Stop it. STOP IT. No Ron, Malfoy please stop." Hermione kept pleading to Draco while he was kept pounding on Ron.

"Oh FUCK" said Ryan as he jumped over the table to get Draco off of Ron.

While he is trying to get Draco off of Ron he feels a weird power coming off of tomboy (as he liked to call Harmony). Next thing people knew was Draco Malfoy flying backwards to the and hit his head/back on the great hall doors which were closed at the time. Yelled in pain when you heard a crack come from his right leg and his left arm. Everybody was looking at Malfoy like he was something that they had never seen before. Ryan turns around and sees her eyes go from all the way black back to their original color.

"What in the HELL do you think you were doing you little tomboy witch?" as Ryan said this everyone turned their heads to look at the two.

"Nothing I am just as surpised as you are you little black hair slytherin asshole!" Harmony said as she started walking up to Ron.

Everyone started going back to lunch.

"Here we go. You okay Ron?" Harmony asked him as she help him to stand.

"RON!" hermione cried as she ran around the end of the table into his arms. She hugged him and he hugged her back it all his might.

"I'm fine. Pretty Girl." she smiled at him becuase ever since their 5th yr. together they had treat each other like brother and sister. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey come on Ron we'll take you to the hospital wing." said Harry.

They started walking and everyone was eating at this point except the slytherin boys (Crabbe and Goyle) who had already carried Malfoy to the hospital wing. Harmony was stopped by a sudden arm the grabbed her.

"Hey!" Harmony said.

"What did you do tomboy?" Ryan asked.

"I told you. I d.i.d n.o.t.h.i.n.g!" she said and started to turn away until he brought her face closer to his.

"Hey, listen. I don't like you nor do I trust you. So just make sure that whatever happens when we are in the same place that unless it deals with you. STAY OUT of it. Got It Tomboy witch!" he said with kind of a threating tone of voice.

"Sorry, no can do Slytherin bunk but when it comes to me, Hell or my best friends trust me I will not stay out of it. Unless it's you Slytherin assholes and bitches I will stay out of it because you and your preppy ass friends are not my problem."

And with that last remark to him she got her arm free and ran up to her friends who were accompanied by Fred, George, Ginny "The Weasley Clan", Luna Lovegood "Lunie", Dean Thomas "D/Thom", Seamus Finnigan "Seams/Fin", Cho Chang "Cho/Chang/C.C', Neville Longbottom "Nev/Vill/Long/Bottoms up" who were in the hospital wing at this point wondering where she was.

"Hey Guys." As she walked through the hospital wing.


	3. The Conversation

_And with that last remark to him she got her arm ree and ran up to her friends who were accompanied by Fred, George, Ginny "The Weasley Clan", Luna Lovegood "Lunie", Dean Thomas "D/Thom", Seamus Finnigan "Seams/Fin", Cho Chang "Cho/Chang/C.C", Neville Longbottom "Nev/Vill/Long/Bottom Up" who were in the hospital wing at this point wondering where she was._

_"Hey guys." As she walked through the hospital wing._

Harmony's p.o.v:

"Ron" I said going over to Ron's bedside.

"Hey, girl." said Ron as we did our secret hand-shake.

"What took you so long Harmony?" asked the twins George & Fred at the same time.

"Ryan held me up!" I said truthfully.

"WHAT?" said everyone in the room. Some with scared looks and others angry (Harry and Malfoy who was already stiched/bandaged up).

"It was so weird because while we were walking out and we were already in the hall when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. He asked me what I had done and I told him nothing because I didn't do anything and next thing I know he has his hand on my cheek and spins me around I got a little headache. But the weirdist part about it was when mine and his breaths mixed in with each other."

Everybody was looking at her like she was a zombie or something else they had never seen before. Harry gets really mad when he hears the part about their faces being so close their breaths mixed.

"And then he said that I needed to stay out whatever happens between them (as she nods her head in the slytherins directions) and you guys and so basically I told him that whatever happens to you guys is my buisness and to go fuck himself." I said proudly.

Nev, Lunie, D, Seams and C.C. were trying so hard to not laugh their heads off. While "The Weasley Clan" was singing and dancing around like idiots. Harry who is now really pissed off because of the mental picture he has of them with their breath mixing together.

(Harry's p.o.v)

Thinking:

"Their breaths mixed. How in the fucking hell did that happen?"

It was all I could keep asking myself. She's my best friend. But that part ended when the "mistake" as we called it had happened. And besides I had bad realationships before and a thing for Hermione anyways which was pretty obvious to Harmony by the way she always caught me looking at her. But I can't help that she looks so cute with that boldish golden blonde/brown kind of hair and sweet smile. But still this was Harmony for Magic Sakes.

"Did Ryan give off any kind of signals Harmony? I asked trying to keep my nerves down.

"Like what kind?" she asked me.

"Like sexual signals?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't give me the (yes) answer.

"Well he did use a threating tone of voice. But not that I could tell. Well he did make me shiver when I tasted his breathe in mine."

Then she realized what I was going to do.

(Harmony thinking: "Damn it. Shit, I shouldn't have said anything!")

"Harry, NO! You will get your dumb ass self in trouble." she demanded.

"He was mixing his breathe with yours." I said loosing my temper with her.

"So. Who cares. It wouldn't be the first time. Now would it?" she shot at me with a cold tempered heart.

He was frustrated now. He left the hospital wing and went to his qaurters. He was in too much pain to look at her and it hurt him so much. With the song finishing he looks out the window and thinks about that last comment Harmony said before he left.

(Thinking):

"She has a point it wouldn't have been the first time her breath mixed with anothers. I mean hello I was the first!"

She said, "Baby can you please just stay (please just stay)  
It ain't too late to work this thing out, (this thing out)"

Flashbacks come into his head.

Flashback:

_Him kissing Harmony up against her bedroom wall. They were kissing each other very hard with lust, love and a whole lot of passion._

I said, "Girl this ain't easy for me,

Out: Turns his head

At least the truth is coming out (coming out)" (she said)

In: _taking Harry's shirt off._

She said, "Why can't we make up like the last time, (make up the last time)

Out: Turns his head the other way because the momeries are really powerful.

I'm just afraid to hear you say go." (wanna say go)

In: _Harmony bends her head back while biting her bottom lip because of the pain._

I said, "Baby I'm sorry, (GO!) (say go)

Out of flashback

I think it's time we let go." (time we let go)

Harry bends his head back sniffiling a little because it hurts him when he remembers the night of the "mistake." And it killed him that they stopped liking each other that way.

"Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave (I gotta leave) (I gotta leave)  
Tell me you'll stay, you'll stay, you'll stay" (I gotta leave) (I gotta leave)  
"Gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave 'cuz  
I think it's time we let go." (no, no, no, no)

"Baby don't leave, don't leave, don't leave (I gotta leave) (I gotta leave)  
Tell me you'll stay, you'll stay, you'll stay" (I can't stay) (I can't stay)  
"Gotta leave, gotta leave, gotta leave 'cuz  
I think it's time we let go."


	4. Fallen to Pieces

_Harry bends his head back sniffiling a little because it hurts him when he remembers the nightof the "mistakes". And it killed that they stopped likig each other that way._

It's the last night on earth  
Before the great divide  
My hands are shaking time was  
Never on our side

It was dinner time and Harry couldn't stop thinking about the last thing Harmony said to him.

"So. Who cares. It wouldn't be the first time. Now would it?". It was all he could think about.

"Hey did you here about Harry and Harmony?" asked Ryan who was talking to Pansy Parkins.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, "The Weasley Clan", Luna, Dean, Cho Chang, Neville were all listening in on the conversation since Dumbledore and McGonagall changed the table positions to (left)-Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff-(right).

"No what?" asked Pansy who is a preppy white, black haired girl who thinks to much of herself and Draco's girlfriend.

There's no such thing  
As a beautiful goodbye

"Harry and her got into a fight because of something that happened a while ago. People say that they call it the "mistake" and that it effected Harmony in a personal way and damaged Harry. It also had an effect on his relationships with other girls." Ryan was saying this with so much exciment because he liked the thought of a damaged Harry and Harmony.

"Wow" said Pansy she also liked the thought of this.

"You are a real PRICK" said Ron who turned around to face the Slytherin table.

"Excuse Me? Did you just call me a prick you red-headed stepchild? said Ryan who was shocked by the suddenly statement.

"You heard him!" said Harry.

As an ordinary day  
I prayed for you a thousand times

"HE SAID YOU ARE A REAL P.R.I.C.K, Ryan Alan Black! Harry said standing up with so much anger in him he could of killled him.

"And it is none of your buisness what goes on between Harmony and Me! She is her own person and me and her are FRIENDS, nothing more. Never have and/or never will be anything more to each other than that, you asshole." At this point he was right in front of Ryan in the middle of the Great Hall. (The professors were in Dumbledore's Office.)

"Then why is it when she said something about it wouldn't have been the first time did you runaway like a scared and hurt little bitch." Ryan spit back with just as much anger as Harry.

It's never enough  
No matter how many times  
I try to tell you this is love

"1. I did not run away like a little bitch."

"2. I was ticked off when she told me about your face beening so close to hers that she could feel your breathe mix in with hers and was sending shiver down her spin." He was so angry even saying this made him almost want to pounce on him and give the beating of a life time and one he very well deserved too."

"Well then maybe next time I will make sure to do more than that and afterwards tell you about it, Harry."

Everyone was looking at Ryan like he was Voldermort himself. Then next thing everybody knew Ryan was up against the wall getting beat up by Harry.

"Stop it." Hermione was yelling.

But Harry and Ryan were now fighting on the floor of the great hall. Harmony comes in and sees them fighting. She starts walking up there to Ryan and Harry until she was hit in the face by none other Malfoy who starts to drag her trowards the girls bathroom and was now on top of her and hiting her. She was saying get off me. But he didn't.

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
And if tomorrow falls asleep  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

He started to undo his pants and lift up her skirt. He was muffling her screams which no one could hear because of the echoing of the kids yelling "fight, fight, fight". While in the great hall Ryan was on top of Harry and hitting him really hard. Harry kicked Ryan off him and climbed on top of started hitting him. Out of nowhere both of them stop fighting each other because of a strange feeling that they were getting.

Harry and Ryan both started to feel something they hadn't felt before. They could both feel something wrong bad was happening between Draco and Harmony. Next thing they knew they were seeing Draco on top of Harmony and him muffling her cries for help. Then the vision stopped.

(Harry thinking):

"No. HARMONY!!'

(Ryan thinking):

"What in the hell is Dray doing on top of her and why was she trying to scream for help?!"

They both look at each other knowing something's wrong. Harry gets up and Ryan does the same. They look at each other. Then they just start pushing through all the kids. Ron, Hermione and the others spot them running in the same direction and so they follow. They were running very fast. They see the door to the bathrooms. Ryan closed his eyes and the visions came back though they only affected him this time. He falls backwards to the gound because of how powerful the visions are. He sees Draco on top of her doing something that he couldn't believe he'd ever see Draco do. He looks around and noticed an uneven number of sinks and knew it was the girls room.

A penny for your thoughts  
A picture so it'll last  
Lets knock down the walls of immortality  
Your fingers on my skin  
Only you can hear my fear  
Only you can help me heal  
I see forever with you here

It's never enough  
No matter how many miles stand between us  
This is love

"The Girls room. Their in the girls room Harry." Ryan said feeling like he was going to throw up.

Harry looks at him and realizes that what was happening shouldn't be happening. And it was scary looking because nothing ever scared Ryan. Well except his dad. Harry rushes in followed by the others while Ryan was trying to calm down. When everyone came in they stopped dead in their tracks because what everyone was seeing was mortifying. They were too much in shock to move.

Then Ryan comes in and as soon as he sees Harmony crying he run's over to Malfoy and literally pulls Malfoy off her. Harry snapes out of it along with everyone else.

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
And if tomorrow falls asleep

"What in the heck do you think you are doing Dray?" Ryan asked with an unbelievable amount of anger.

"Nothing!" Malfoy replied back with a happy smirk on his face.

"NOTHING! Nothing Dray! That is not nothing. That is something. That is what we humans call rape!" he said pointing down at Harmony.

Next thing both Ryan and Draco knew was Ryan gets pushed off to the other side. And Harry just started pounding on Malfoy (hitting, punching, kicking anything to make Malfoy hurt badly.) Ron bends over Harmony.

"Harmony. Are you okay? Ron asked still trying to get over what happened.

"Yeah, i'm fine." She tried to get up but she hurt to much.

Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth

Ron takes Harmony in his arms and let her start crying on his shoulder. Hermione was on the floor crying as well with Ginny trying to comfort her. Meanwhile, it took Fred, George, Dean and Seamus to get Harry off of Malfoy.

"Come on man. She's fine, she's fine now, she's fine now." Fred was trying to calm Harry down who was on the verge of crying because of what he saw.

Harry started crying. George hugged him while he was crying. Everybody had a depressed look their face.

It's never enough, no  
It's never enough  
It's never enough

The afterglow  
The horizan line  
The shadows fall  
Will you still be mine?

Chris looked up and saw that Harry was crying and was completely vulnerable at the moment.

Will you still be mine?  
Will you still be mine?

And yet again she saw the same man she fell in love with in 2nd yr. The same man that she wanted back. And then the scaredness was back along with the sadness. And she blamed him for making her feel all these emotions at once.

I ask

Then images came into her head about that night when they had made "the mistake". And yet again it reminded her of another reason she hated him. It was he that took her virginity away from her.

If tomorrow never comes  
I want you to know right now that I  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die  
(And if tomorrow falls asleep)  
'Til the day I die  
Can you hold me first  
I'm gonna love you like  
It's the last night on earth

B.S. "I'm gonna love you like"

It's the last night on earth

B.S. "I'm gonna love you like"

It's the last night on earth

It's never enough

It's never enough


	5. Crash

_And yet again she saw the same man she fell in love with 2nd yr. The same man that she wanted back. And then the scaredness was back along with sadness. And she blaimed him for making her feel all these emotions at once._

_Then images came into her head about that night whe they had made "the mistake". And yet again it reminded her of another reason she hated him. It was he that took her virginaty away from her._

It was the next day and everyone was worried about Harmony. She was in the hospital wing getting tested. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seams, "The Weasley Clan", Lunie, D, Chang, Nev were all waiting outside the curtains waiting to find out if she was going to be okay.

Ron's p.o.v:

"How do you guys think she's doing?" trying to break the silence around them.

"I don't know!" said Neville who was really worried.

Out of nowhere Hermione speaks. But the way she said it was not comforting.

Turning around I knew this was not going to end well.

Switch to Harry's p.o.v:

"Why did this happen?" he kept asking himself.

"Why can't I get that scared look of hers out of my face?"

Switch to Hermione p.o.v-

"He was on the verge of crying again. His eyes were red. He still hadn't stopped crying. I wish I knew what I could do but then again he needs his space for now. Oh no of all people."

No one p.o.v:

Everyone turned to where Hermione was pointing to and saw Ryan coming over to where they were.

(Harry thinking): "By god he has some god damn nerve."

"What are you doing here Black?" asked Harry.

"I came to see on how Harmony was doing. How is she? asked Ryan with alot of concern in his voice.

"She's fine, Thanks." said Seamus.

Ryan look around and saw everyone but Hermione giving him the death glare.

"Well I guess I should leave. If you see her tell her I hope she gets well." he said starting to walk off.

"Wait!" Hermione demanded.

Everyone looked at her like she just sent the killing curse towards the new DADA teacher Ms. Umbridge. Which she would of no doubt but the fact of going to Azkaban is stopping her.

"Why were you as angry as you were when you pulled Malfoy off Harmony? And why were you yelling like a mad man? she asks him as he turns around and face everyone.

"Honestly?! I don't know. When I saw Draco doing that. It was like someone I never knew just took control of me. I didn't know why I was yelling. Truthfully I never expected it. I never thought that would happen."

What he said was true to him but as soon as he saw Harry stand up he knew Harry didn't believe him.

"You are a very bad liar Black." Harry said as he started walking up towards Ryan.

"I find it very funny that you talk about doing that to her and next thing we bloody well know your scumbag of a cousin rapes her. I personally find that a little weird. So how do you expect us to believe a word that comes out of your mouth. huh?" Harry was mad again.

"I didn't expect you to believe me. Not you Harry or anyone else. But it's the truth. You can believe it or not but I know it is the truth." he said with so much hurt in his voice.

He looked at Hermione who was looking at him.

"Tell her I said to feel better? he asked Hermione.

He didn't need her to shake her head yes because he could see it in her eyes. Madam Pomfrey came out from behind the curtains surrounding Harmony. She had a glad but sad look on her face.

"How is she?" Ryan asked before anyone else could.

"She will be fine. But it's going to be hard for her. She has a 6 broken ribs, major and minor scratches on her. Which i'm guessing is from all the struggling she did with Mr. Malfoy. She has a black eye, her lips crack with little slit in between them, hand prints on her arms and legs, red marks all over her face, neck and stomach from where he had sucked on her body. Her left arm and right leg are broken."

Everyone was freaking. Ryan turned around and ran over to the nearst trash can and starting puking. Fred and George had to sit down. Ginny and Luna were covering their mouths so the sound of them screaming/crying weren't heard. Ron had to catch Hermione who litterally fell backwards. Neville ran out of the room after Cho who was crying. Harry was scared, sad and worried but most of all angry. Ron who was trying to not throw up looked up at Harry and saw his face go to a red color that was redder than Gryffindor color red. He knew what Harry was about to do and he knew it wasn't good.

Harry's p.o.v:

"No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

He turned around and just started yelling very loud. He started throwing things. He took pillow cases, sheet and just started tearing them up. He lift up bed and filpped them over. He went over to the windows and broke them. His hands were covered in blood. He stopped and broke down crying againwhile sliding down the wall. Dumbledore was standing in the doorway with Professor's McGonagall, Snape, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Finnigan, Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Black and Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy with him Draco there as well.

"Dumbledore. What should we do?!" asked Snape.

"We try and make this easier for them and let the truth come out." he said with a voice full of forgiveness and angish.

"We try!" he said again.

They all walked into the hospital wing over to where the group of angry and grieving kids were.


	6. 3 Days Later

_"Dumbledore. What should we do?!" asked Sape._

_"We try and make this easier for them and let the truth come out." he said with a voice full of forgiveness and angish._

_"We try!" he said again._

_They all walked into the hospital wing over to where the group of angry and grieving kids._

3 Days Later

"Harmony, sweetheart?" Dumbledore asked her very gently.

"Hmm?" she asked her voice hurting very badly.

"How are you?" He asked pulling up a chair siting in it like all the others

"Been better!" she said in a soft whisper.

"Where is she?" a voice said from the hospital wing doors.

Then everyone hears a person running at a very fast past. Hermione and Ron turned around to seeing Cedric Diggory (who's been taking care of Harmony since she was 7 yrs. old) like he was running for his life. He finally gets to her bed and sees her.

"Harmony?!" Cedric said as if his tongue was in the back of his throat.

"Ced?" she said very softly starting to cry.

"Oh, baby doll." he said as he kneeled down on the right side of her bed.

(Cedric thinking):

"God I wish I could pick her up."

Dumbledore: "Go ahead." his voice in side his head.

"Thank you Dumbledore."

When Cedric came out of his head. He looked at Dumbledore and he noded. He lightly picks her up out of the bed. Holding her side ways so she was flat against both arms. She puts her arms around him as slow as she could because of her broken ribs which Madame Promfrey was making the medicine to heal them. He hugged her back very gently because he knew she was very fragile right now.

"Please don't leave me daddy." she said starting to cry.

"I'm not going anywhere. We will get through this together. All of us." he said rubbing her back.

He knew that she didn't mean to call him daddy but right now he didn't think Sirius would mind.

Harry's p.o.v:

"Yeah. Lucky Cedric. At least him and Ron gets to touch her. She won't let me touch her. I mean I know he's like a father figure to her but it doesn't mean she can treat me like shit.

Flashbacks come into his head agian.

Flashback:

_Him and Harmony kissing up against her bedroom wall. Kissing each other hard with so much lust, love and whole lot of passion._

Out: Turns his head

In: _They pull away from each other long enough to catch their breathe._

_"I love you Harmony."- Harry said unbuckling Harmony's pants._

_"I love you too."- Harmony said while taking her shirt off._

_"Why are you doing this with me Harmony?" Harry asked. He needed to know if she meant the "love you too" part._

Out: Turns his head the other way

In: _Harmony taking Harry's shirt off._

_"Because I want to. And no one can stop me from making love with the man I love." was all she said before she brought her lips clashing up onto his._

Out: Bends his head down

In:_ Harmony bends her head back while biting her bottom lip because of the pain._

Out of flashback

Harry bends his head back sniffiling. He can't stop thinking about that night. That night he gave his best friend his heart. That night he lost something to the most beautiful girl (tomboy). That night when his life changed.


	7. Harry's pov of a bad day

_Harry bends his head back sniffiling. He can't stop thinking about that night. That night he gave his best friend his heart. That night he lost something to the most beautiful girl (tomboy). That night when his life changed._

Harry's p.o.v. of that day:

Dreaming about the night of the mistake-

_Him and Harmony kissing up against her bedroom wall. Kissing each other hard with so much lust, love and whole lot of passion._

_They pull away from each other long enough to catch their breath._

_"I love you Harmony."- Harry said unbuckling Harmony pants._

_"I love you too."- Harmony said while taking her shirt off._

_"Why are you doing this with me Harmony?" Harry asked. He needed to know if she meant the "love you too" part._

_Harmony taking Harry's shirt off._

_"Because I want to. And no one can stop me from making love with the man I love." was all she said before she brought his lips crashing down onto hers._

_Harmony bends her head back while closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip because of the pain. She gives out a little hurt moan when he pushed too hard._

_"Are you okay?" he asks very nervously scared._

_He was so scared that he had hurt her that he stopped._

_"I'm fine, Harry. It justs hurts a little. Keep going." Harmony said._

_She leans up and kissed him. He kisses back still scared because this was the girl that he loved and he didn't want to hurt her._

_At 5:30 he wakes up and notices she's gone._

_"Where did she go?" Harry asked himself. (in the dream)_

Wakes up:

I shoot up siting in a pool of sweat. And goes into the Gryffindor boys bathroom to take a shower when I hear music coming from the magical radio and hear the other boys talking.

"Here comes Harry." He could hear Fred and George singing.

"Haha. Very funny guys." I say back used to hearing it because it was the normal routine for us.

"Hey, Harry can you change the song. Neville is driving me nuts making me listen to this country music singer named Cammy Underworm or something like that." Seamus said to me.

"You mean Carrie Underwood. Idiot." I said to Seamus laughing.

"Okay. Hannah Montana: If We Were A Movie startng at the chrous of the song." I said to myself as the song came on right were I wanted it to.

"HARRY!" all the guys yelled at me except Neville who started singing along with the song.

"Okay. Just joking. Nickelback: If Everyone Cared!" I said.

The song starts to play. I take my shirt and everything else off and get into the shower. Wanting the warmth to last. I was going to see Chris in all of my classes today and for the rest of the week. And I am not really happy with that fact. But i'm even more upset at the fact that Ryan and Draco were in all of our classes too.

9 minutes later

I get out and wrap my towel around myself. I put my school clothes on and go into the boys dormitory to grab my cape, over the shoulder book bag and books. I head straight to Potions. Skipping breakfast not wanting to see Harmony even though I knew I was going to have to see her in class because I just happen to be her potions partner. I put my headphones on and play Chris Daughtry: All These Lives already knowing what I was going to do. I was going to ignore her all of class.

15 minutes later

The kids started coming into class. Harmony sits right next to me. I take off my headphones and put them in the bag.

"Look Harry. I wanted to apo-" but she was cut off by Snape slamming the door shut and starting the lesson. I was gonna make her feel bad for hurting me that day. I was going to ignore her.

10 minutes into Potions:

"Um excuse me, Ms. Granger and Ms. Watson but didn't Dumbledore tell you that you two switched partners?" Snape said to them.

I didn't bother to look up at him. So they switched. Which was good for me because I wasn't near Harmony but than again bad because the way 'Mione was looking at me told me that she was going to give me a piece of her mind.

"Harry, why are you ignoring her?!' she asked me.

"Because I want to." I told her simply.

"But why?" she asked again.

"Because!!" I said again.

"That's not an answer, Harry!" she told me up front.

"You want to know what's why, 'Mione?! Okay. I'll tell you why. I'm ignoring her for the fact that she wont let me touch her!" I said growing really mad at her.

"She doesn't let anyone touch her except for girls." she told me getting mad herself.

"Yes, she does!" I said angier than before.

"No, she doesn't. And besides she's your best friend besides Ron. Why wouldn't she let you touch her?!" she said getting fed up with me.

"Oh, I don't know 'Mione. I was hoping you could tell me that! Because it's slightly odd that after the accident she lets Ron and Cedric hug her but not me. Me who was the one who beated the ever loving shit out of Malfoy after what he did to her. But Ron and Cedric who didn't do anything get to hug her. Now tell me Hermione, How would you feel?" I said turning around looking away from her mad, hurt and sad.

Lunch time:

I was enjoying eating lunch with Ron and Neville on my right and Seamus and Dean on my left. Only problem was was that Harmony was sitting right in front of me. She had 'Mione sitting in front of Seamus, Ginny in front of Dean, Luna in front of Ron and Cho in front Neville.

I dreaded the moment Ron started talking to Harmony.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked Harmony.

"Fine. I can't believe I have to do all that homework. And the homework from today." Harmony said sadly.

"Don't worry Harms. Me, Cho, Luna and Ginny will help you get it done." 'Mione said using Harmony's nickname.

(In my head):

"WILL YOU PLEASE QUIT USING HER NICKNAME 'MIONE!!" I screamed.

(Out of my Head):

"Wait. The doors are opening you guys." Ginny said a little confused.

In comes Cedric Diggory, Rodulphus Black, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy along with Draco. Cedric runs over to Harmony. With her finally being able to stand up she hugs with back with all her might.

"Oh holy mother fucking hell just make out with him while your at it Harms." I said looking at them.

And as soon as I saw her look at me I started talking to Ron.

"Oh my god. Rodulphus, Lucuis look!" Mrs. Malfoy said to Ryan and Draco's fathers as soon as she spotted Harmony.

"Okay. Now that's feaky!" Ginny and Ron say aloud.

"I agree!" I said.

(In my head):

"Why is she looking at Harmony like she just found a new puppy?"


	8. Hermione's pov of that same day

_Harry bends his head back sniffiling. He can't stop thinking about that night. That night he gave his best friend his heart. That night he lost something to the most beautiful girl (tomboy). That night when his life changed._

Hermione's p.o.v. of that day:

Dreaming about the accident that happened 3 days ago:

_Hermione gets up just like every other day only this time it wasn't the same. She hears Ginny scream Harmony's name and just flies out of bed. She hears crying coming out of the girls bathroom room. So she runs in along with Lavender, Parvati & Padma right behind her. They see Harmony lying in one of the stalls crying holding her stomach._

_"Harmony! Oh my god."_

_Hermione runs over to her and ask her what's wrong._

_"My stomach. It hurts so badly, 'Mione." Harmony said trying not to scream._

_'Mione looks down at the water and realized that it was red. Like blood red._

_"Oh my god. Parvati, Padma. Please you must hurry and go get Madam Pomfrey, right now. Tell her that Harmony is bleeding badly and it's not the way you bleed when your on your monthly." she told them._

_"Okay." They said as they ran out of the girls room._

_She screams again. Ginny and Lavender bend down and try to help and calm her down. But it was no use. Madam Pomfrey and Proffesor McGonagoll come in and take her out of the girls washroom to the Hospital Wing._

Hermione wakes up:

"Ginny what time is it?" I asked her knowing she was pobably already up.

"Time for you to get up. Dmbledore and McGonagoll want to see us. And I mean all of us. It deals with Harmony."

I shoot up scared.

"Why whats wrong with her?" I asked scared.

"She's fine. But they want to see me, you, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Cho and Luna in his office. So hurry up and get dressed."

I get up and grab my school clothes thinking that i'm greatful that I took a shower last night and set all of my stuff out too.

8 minutes later

I grab my hand bag.

"Everyone ready?' I asked them.

"Yeah." they all said at the same time.

5 minutes later

We were all waiting in Dumbledore's office.

"What is gong on?' asked Cho.

"Harmony had and accident last thursday." I told her and Luna.

Harmony comes in and we all give her hugs.

"Well, we called all you girls here because nobody knows what happened last thursday. We thought that you should all know why Harmony was bleeding." Dumbledore said as he nodded over at her.

She gives him a nod. Kind of like telling to go ahead and tell.

"Harmony had a miscarrige." he said sounding sorry for her.

We look at one one another shocked. Never expecting that.

"Now neither Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley or Mr. Diggory know about this. Harmony would not like for anyone to know about this but she's asked for you girls to know and not tell anyone or treat her any differently because she feels if you do then it will draw some attention to her. And she doesn't want that." he told us making sure we understood.

"Who was the father?" asked Lavender.

She still didn't know about the rape. Then again neither did the twins.

"Malfoy." Harmony said.

I was so glad she finally said something. But I knew it was hard for her to say his name. And when I look over at the twins and Lavender, I wasn't surpised about the looks on their face.

"What?" asked a dumb founded Laveneder.

"No. I mean Harmony come on." Padma said.

"I mean did you really have sex with Draco Malfoy?" Parvati asked finishing her sister sentence.

Luna, Cho, Ginny and me looked at them with weird looks on our faces. Thinking that she did not say have sex with Draco Malfoy. I knew that had to have hit Harmony hard. 

"No. I didn't have sex with him. That day 4 weeks ago when I wasn't around for those 7 days. I was in the Hospital Wing getting better because of the accident that happened. Malfoy raped me in the girls bathroom." she finally talked about the accident.

"OMG." they all three said together.

"But I ask you to please not tell anyone." she said scared and sad,

"Of course we won't. Harms. Your like our sister. Well tomboyish sister anyways." Lavender said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmm hmmm."

It was so great to see her laugh and smile. Even if the smile wasn't very big. Then all of us girls get up and hug her.

"Well, I think you girls should go ahead and go to class. So we all leave.

15 minutes later

Harmony, Lavender and me walk onto Potions. I go over to my Potions partner: Ron, Lavender goes to her partner: Ryan and Harmony went over to Harry who was listening to his music until the door slamed shut. Ron and I could hear her trying to talk to him but he just ignored her.

10 minutes into Potions:

"Um excuse me, Ms. Granger and Ms. Watson but didn't Dumbledore tell you that you two switched partners?" Snape said to us with a look on his face as if he was trying to cover up something.

So we switched partners. Which was good for me because I was going to give Harry a piece of my mind.

"Harry, why are you ignoring her?!' I asked him.

"Because I want to." he said simply.

"But why?" I asked again.

"Because!!" he said again.

"That's not an answer, Harry!" I told him up front.

"You want to know what's why, 'Mione?! Okay. I'll tell you why. I'm ignoring her for the fact that she wont let me touch her!" he said really mad and hurt at this.

"She doesn't let anyone touch her except for girls." I told him mad at him for being selfish.

"Yes, she does!" he said angier than before.

"No, she doesn't. And besides she's your best friend besides Ron. Why wouldn't she let you touch her?!" I told him getting fed up with him being this way.

"Oh, I don't know 'Mione. I was hoping you could tell me that! Because it's slightly odd that after the accident she lets Ron and Cedric hug her but not me. Me you was the one who beated the ever loving shit out of Malfoy after what he did to her. But Ron and Cedric who didn't do anything get to hug her. Now tell me Hermione, How would you feel?" he said turning around looking away from me mad, hurt and sad.

I never really realized that until it was pointed out to me now.


	9. Keep on Going

Okay everyone. Listen up! Do to one of my amazing and incredibles friends/like sister MantyMouse I have decided to keep writing all my stories. And for everyone who keeps bashing me in private messaging. I will not take it anymore. If you write something like that then I will delete the comment. And also I would liketo thank HollyGrint101 for she also helped me to keep writing my stories.


	10. Not Expecting the Unexpected

_Harry bends his head back sniffiling. He can't stop thinking about that night. That night he gave his best friend his heart. That night he lost something to the most beautiful girl (tomboy). That night when his life changed._

Dumbledore's office:

I come in and 'Mione, Lav, Cho, Lun, the twins and Ginny come over and give me a hug. I kind of get scared but I calmed down.

"Well, we called all you girls here because nobody knows what happened last thursday. We thought that you should all know why Harmony was bleeding." Dumbledore said as he nodded over at me.

I give him a nod back. Scared about what they were going to think of me.

"Harmony had a miscarrige." he said sounding sorry for me.

They look at one another shocked. Never expecting that.

"Now neither Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley or Mr. Diggory know about this. Harmony would not like for anyone to know about this but she's asked for you girls to know and not tell anyone or treat her any differently because she feel if you do then it will drawl some attention to her. And she doesn't want that." he told us making sure they understood why I didn't want them to tell.

"Who was the father?" asked Lavender.

She still didn't know about the rape. Then again neither did the twins.

"Malfoy." I said.

I could see the Hermione was glad I finally said something. But I did not like saying his name. I looked over at the twins and Lavender and I wasn't the least bit surpised about the looks on their face.

"What?" asked a dumb founded Laveneder.

"No. I mean Harmony come on." Padma said.

"I mean did you really have sex with Draco Malfoy?" Parvati asked finishing her sister sentence.

Luna, Cho, Ginny and Hermione looked at them with weird looks on their faces. Thinking that she did not say have sex with Draco Malfoy. I couldn't believe it either. I felt like I just just hit with the Cruciatus Curse.

"No. I didn't have sex with him. That day 4 weeks ago when I wasn't around for those 7 days. I was in the Hospital Wing getting better because of the accident that happened. Malfoy raped me in the girls bathroom." I said finally talking about what happened.

"OMG." they all three said together.

"But I ask you to please not tell anyone." I said scared and sad.

"Of course we won't. Harms. Your like our sister. Well tomboyish sister anyways." Lavender said trying to lighten the mood giving me a hug.

"Hmm hmmm."

I could tell 'Mione was happy to see me laugh and smile a little bit. Then all of the girls got up and gave me a hug.

"Well, I think you girls should go ahead and go to class." Dumbledore said.

So we all leave.

15 minutes later

Lav, 'Mione and me walk onto Potions. I go over to my Potions partner: Harry who was listening to his music, Lav goes to her partner: Ryan and 'Mione went over to Ron. The rest of the kids started coming into class. Harry takes his headphones off and puts them in the bag.

"Look Harry. I wanted to apo-" I tried to talk o him but I was cut off by Snape slamming the door shut and starting the lesson.

"Harry come on talk to me." I begged him while just getting done with pouring a chemical into my caudron.

He just ignored me.

"Harry! What's wrong with you? You've never ignored me like this before. What's wrong?" I begged him again with tears welling up in my eyes.

He ignored me again. He just went up to the table to get the rest of his ingredients. I was crying silently. He was hurting me and he didn't even care. Doesn't he know that i've been hurt to much already? First I loose my dad. Then i'm raped. Then I have a miscarrige. Now this? This is becoming to hard. I bend my head down and whip my tears away when he comes back over. I look over to where Lav and Ryan was on my right. I see Ryan looking at me with a sad expression on his face.

10 minutes into Potions:

"Um excuse me, Ms. Granger and Ms. Watson but didn't Dumbledore tell you that you two to switched partners?" Snape said to us with a look on his face as if he was trying to cover up something.

So we switched partners. Which was good for me because I wanted to get away from Harry. I go and patner up with Ron. We get done with our potions first. So we sit down and talk about who Ron liked and all that. I keep glimpcing over at Harry. I hide my head in my arms that were on my desk and just start crying silently because of the flashbacks I was having.

Flashbacks:

_"I love you Harmony."- Harry said unbuckling her pants._

_"I love you too."- Harmony said while taking her shirt off._

Switch to:

_"Dad?" Harmony screamed._

_"Dad? No, dad. No, daddy please. You have to stay here with me. You promised. You promised me you weren't leaving. Daddy, please. Stay with me. I need you." Harmony screamed as she was hitting his cold and dead body._

Switch to:

_Harmony taking Harry's shirt off._

_"Because I want to. And no one can stop me from making love with the man I love." was all Harmony said before she brought his lips clashing down onto hers._

Switch to:

_"My stomach. It hurts so badly, 'Mione." she said trying not to scream._

Switch to:

_Harry and Ryan were now fighting on the floor of the great hall. Harmony comes in and sees them fighting. She starts walking up there to Ryan and Harry until she was hit in the face by none other Malfoy who starts to drag her trowards the girls bathroom and was now on top of her and hiting her. She was saying get off me. But he didn't._

Switch to:

_"Daddy, come. I love you. I love you with all my heart daddy. Now you've got wake up." Harmony said crying and hyperventilating._

Switch to:

_She bend her head back while closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip because of the pain. She gives out a little hurt moan when he pushed to hard._

_"Are you okay?" he asks very nervous._

_"I'm fine, Harry. It justs hurts a little. Keep going." She said._

_She leans up and kissed him. He kisses back._

Switch to:

_"I'm sorry, Harmony. We just couldn't save the baby." Madam Pomfrey said._

_She starts crying hysterically._

Out of Flashbacks:

"Harmony are you all right?" 'Mione asked me.

I look up and realise that class is over.

"Yeah i'm fine." I told her, Ron and Lavender.

I get up and put my bag on my shoulders. I put my headphones on that I always carry around with me. And the song "Rehab" by Rihanna right at the course comes on. Just where I turned it off 4 weeks ago. I look and meet Harry's eyes. I look at him hurt, sad and scared with my chest going up and down. I turn away and start walking with Ron, 'Mione and Lavender to DADA which is my least favorite subject. I hate it. Well ever since Umbridge came.

I was in Hell. Well if I wasn't before. I am now.

Lunch time:

I had a problem with the sitting arrangement we were in. It was me in front of Harry. 'Mione on my left was sitting in front of Seams, Gin in front of Dean, Lun on my right in front of Ron and Cho in front of Nev.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked me.

"Fine. I can't believe I have to do all that homework for all my teachers." I told him sadly.

"Don't worry Harms. Me, Cho, Luna and Ginny will help you get it done." 'Mione said using my nickname.

"Wait. The doors are opening you guys." Ginny said a little confused.

In comes Cedric Diggory, Rodulphus Black, Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy along with Draco. Cedric runs over to me. And with me finally being able to stand up, hugs with back.

"Oh holy mother fucking hell just make out with him while your at it Harms." I heard Harry say.

And as soon as I look at him. He started talking to Ron.

"Oh my god. Rodulphus, Lucuis look!" Mrs. Malfoy said to Ryan and Draco's fathers as soon as she spotted me.

"Okay. Now that's feaky!" I heard Ginny and Ron say aloud.

"I agree!" Harry said.

(In my head):

"Why is she looking at me like that?"

(Out of my Head):

"Wow. My darling how've grown. You are just the splitting image of you mother. Well except your eyes and lips which look exactly like your fathers. I miss your father very deeply. I remember when me and him would play in his pool. Well then again we were much closer cousins than." she said.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" a shocked 'Mione asked to Mrs. Malfoy.

"I said I miss him." she replied back a little confused.

"No. Not that. Did you just call Siruis Black your cousin?" 'Mione asked shocked.

"Why yes. I did." Mrs. Malfoy said proud.

Hermione just stands the like a statue.

" 'Mione what are you getting at?" I asked very nervous.

"Harmony. I-I-I..." 'Mione tried to say.

In my head"

"Why does 'Mione have that look on her face. She never gets that look unless she just figured out something that nobody else did."

"Come on, Hermione please tell me what you just figured out that I didn't!" I was screaming now.

-aunt." was all I heard 'Mione say.

I come crashing down to reality when she said the word aunt.

Out of my head:

"What?" I asked.

"She's your aunt, Harmony." Hermione said again.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" I screamed while breaking the glasses full and half full of pumpkin juice.

"Your joking right, 'Mione?" I asked not wanting to believe her.

"She's your aunt. Harmony. Her, Bellatrix Lastrange (Ryan cringes at the sound of that name-fyi) and Tonks's Mother are your aunts." 'Mione said.

I felt like I was going to be sick.


	11. The Truth and Memories pt 1

_"She's your aunt, Harmony." Hermione said again._

_"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" I screamed while breaking the glasses full and half full of pumpkin juice._

_"Your joking right, 'Mione?" I asked not wanting to believe her._

_"She's your aunt. Harmony. Her, Bellatrix Lastrange (Ryan cringes at the sound of that name-fyi) and Tonks's Mother are your aunts." 'Mione said._

_I felt like I was going to be sick.

* * *

_

Later that day in Dumbledore's office:

I was holding Ron's hand. I was glad that he was here with me. Me, Ron, Harry, 'Mione, The Weasley Clan, Seamus, Thom, Lunie, Sea, Ville, Lav and Cedric. Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Black, Ryan and Draco were here too. Along with Snape, Umbridge, McGonagoll, and the Minister. I kept looking at Ryan who had his head in his hands.

"Yes I know that all of you are shocked and that this is hard for you especially Ms. Watson." Dumbledore said to me and everyone else in the room.

"Hard? Hard? Hard is and understatement Dumbledore. How would you feel? First I had a bad childhood. Second, I grew up never knowing my real father was except he was put into Azkaban. Third, I finally met my father and find out he's innocent. Fourth,-" I was stopped from Umbridge laughing.

"Oh shut Umbridge you FAT PINK COW!" I spat at her.

Which everyone but her was giggling at what I just said. Dumbledore had a smirk on his face.

"Fourth, I start to get to know my father and then he is killed right before my eyes trying to protect me and my best friend from getting killed my Voldemort..."

She gigles again.

"Now, now, Harmony!.." she started.

"It's Ms. Watson for you, fat cow!" I told her.

"Why you little ..." she started.

The Minister took his wand and knocked her out cold. We all looked at him shocked. He nods his head for me to finish.

"Then I get raped by my biggest enemy. Then my best friend is treating me like i'm some type of disease and I don't know why! (I said staring at him with him looking at me and then turning his head). But before that I have a miscarrige. And then I find out that the prick that raped me and got me pregant is my own cousin! So yeah. I would considered that last statement from you is an understatemet!" I said.

(thinking:)

"Oh, no! I just said that!"

(not thinking anymore)

I look at everyone and realize they all heard about the pregancy.

"That is not true. My son did not touch that fifthly excuse for a pureblood." Lucuis stepped up and said.

Draco laughed as he stood up. Lucuis and his wife was speechless. Same as all the other adults that didn't know about it.

"Yes, I did father! I raped her in the girls bathroom while Harry and Ryan were battling it out." he said not sounding very proud about it now.

"Oh my god!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Harmony what do you mean you were pregant?' Harry asked shocked and with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Nothing." I said grabbing my bag and started walking to the door of Dumbledore's office.

"No, Harmony. Why did you say you had a miscarriage?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't say that, Black!" I said still walking to the door.

"Yes. You did!" Harry and Ryan said at the same time.

"What are you afraid that someone will tease you about it? Or are you afraid that a particular guy will hate you for it?" he said.

I turn around to look at him. I walk up to him and punch him.

"You know nothing!" I yelled.

"Yes. I do. I know that I am going to protect you from now on!" he said.

(note: Harry is getting angry with the scene playing out before him)

I slapped him that time.

"No. You won't I won't let you!" I said as memories of my childhood with him came back.

I didn't want to remember any of this. I turned around and was about to walk off until Ryan's arms came around me.

"Black please. Black please don't hug me. Black let go of me." I said panicking and having memories come back.

Memories that dealt with Ryan hugging me like this, holding me when I was sick, us always sneaking over to each others houses, running around.

"Please." I said.

"She said let go of her." Harry said reaching his boiling point.

"Black stop touching me!" I demanded but he wouldn't let go.

"She said to let go of her Black!" Harry said about to punch Ryan.

Dumbledore who knew what was going on had Mr. Black and Snape hold him back.

"Yes, I will. I will protect from now on. I will protect you like I should have that night before you were kidnapped Harmony. But you have to remember the memories. Just like me. I remember what it was like being so close." he whispered into my ear.

I struggled with him to get out of his grasp but I couldn't. And the more memories I had. The more I didn't want him to let go. That's when a memory played out that made be loose all my strenght.

(Flashback to when they were 4 yrs. old)

_"Oh, mommy. It's beautiful. Is it for me?" a little Harmony asked her mom._

_"Yes it is. But it's not from me! It's from Ryan and his dad, sweetie." she told her daughter as she put it around her neck._

_"Can we go over to see them?!" Harmony asked._

_"Sure, sweetie! Come on." she said picking up her purse._

_Harmony grabbed her mothers hand while the walked past their neighbors the Malfoy's to the next house down. Which belonged to the Ryan and his dad. They walked into the house using her mom's set of keys. They walk into the kitchen where __Rodulphus, Lucius and his wife was standing watching the 2 boys throwing a football._

Sorry it was getting too long.

* * *


	12. The Truth and Memories pt 2

__

(Flashback to when they were 4 yrs. old)

_"Oh, mommy. It's beautiful. Is it for me?" a little Harmony asked her mom._

_"Yes it is. But it's not from me! It's from Ryan and his dad, sweetie." she told her daughter as she put it around her neck._

_"Can we go over to see them?!" Harmony asked._

_"Sure, sweetie! Come on." she said picking up her purse._

_Harmony grabbed her mothers hand while the walked past their neighbors the Malfoy's to the next house down. Who belonged to the Ryan and his dad. They walked into the house using her mom's set of keys. They walk into the kitchen where __Rodulphus, Lucius and his wife was standing watching the 2 boys throwing a football.

* * *

_

_"Hello." her mom said._

_"Hello." Lucuis and Rodulphus said._

_"Oh, thank you for the necklace Mr. Black." Harmony said bowing._

_"Oh, sweetie please. I just bought it. Ryan was the one who picked it out." he said._

_Harrmony ran away from her mom as soon as she saw Ryan._

_"Hey Ryan." Harmony yelled_

_Ryan just caught the football from Draco. As soon as he saw her he ran to her and they hugged. He had to admit it looked better than he thought. Draco walked up to the 2 kids._

_"Thanks for the necklace. It's beautiful." Harmony said._

_"Your welcome." Ryan said to her._

_"Hi Dray." she said hugging him._

_"Hello Harms." he said hugging her back._

_(In the kitchen):_

_Rodulphus and Crystal laughed. _

_"Awww! 9 crmes by Damien Rice?" Crystal said seductivily to Rodulphus._

_"Yep!" he said back just as seductive._

_"She really likes hanging out with Ryan doesn't she." Lucuis said._

_"Yep. Hello honey." Rodulphus said pecking Crystal on her lips._

_Lucuis kept watching them. _

_"To bad this perfect life will be ending soon." he told himself._

_5 minutes Later_

_A light of green smoke came crashing through the door._

_"What's happening?" Harmony asked Ryan and Draco._

_"I don't know!" Ryan said._

_"I do!" Draco said._

_"What?" Harmony aske him._

_"My daddy's friends are coming for you." Draco said with a evil but happy voice._

_"No!! They will not get her!" Ryan said._

_"Harmony come on!" Ryan said before they saw the killing curse flying to someone._

_"MOMMY!!" Harmony yelled._

_Harmony and Ryan watched as Crystal Watson aka Crystal Black flown over the steps and into the fence. Her mom was dead. She ran over to her mom._

_"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!! Come on mommy, nows not the time to sleep." Harmony said through her sobs._

_While Harmony was over with her mom Ryan was looking for his dad. Then he felt a presence behind him. Then he felt a hard hit to his head. Harmony looked over to Ryan and saw a masked figure that just knocked him out was coming towards her. She started running away. But was caught by another masked man. She yelled and kicked but it fif not work. Next things she knew she was in a dungon. Not knowing that what life had in store for her was what we call the torture of hell/_

_(present):_

"I will protect you. Please remember. Please let me protect you. Please remember what your life was like. You have to remember." he said.

I started crying. I kept struggling with him. I was bend down to the floor. He just kept hugging me. That's when I knew that he wasn't lying. I couldn't fight him anymore. I remember. I remember by best friend. I remembered that my life was normal once. I now know why I never liked being skin on skin with Ryan. I was on my knees with Ryan bending over holding me on the left side. I was already crying

(Harmony thinking):

"Let hm back into your life!"

(Ryan thinking):

"Please remember. Please remember for me. Please. I need you to remember Harmony."

(in the room):

"I remember, Ryan. I remember everything." I said to him.

"I won't let you hurt anymore." he told me.

I was sobing now.

"Shhh. Shh. It's alright." Ryan kepy whispering.

(Harry thinking):

"I hate you Harmony. I hate you with all my being. I hope that you burn in hell."

(looks over at Malfoy)

"Hmm. Now that's more like it."

(talking to Draco using his mind)

"Hey Draco!"-Harry

"Yeah?"-Draco

"It's me Harry. How would you feel about beating up Ryan?"-Harry

(Draco thinking):

"I hate him right now. I wish he would burn in hell."

(talking to Harry again)

"What do you have in mind?-Draco

Harry laughs with an evil sound in his voice.

"Let's just say that the forbidden forest is always empty!"-Harry

"I like the sound of that!"-Draco

Narrating:

But what they didn't know was that Harry isn't the real Harry. Harry is under the Imperius Curse. But what they didn't know was it was someone in the room. And it wasn't someone they trusted.


End file.
